Emergence
by Wierdkid20
Summary: White Diamond leads as the empire marches on. Snippets of the births of the Diamonds from her perspective. Crosspost from Ao3 and Tumblr


**You know. usually when I get attached to a character they've actually been released. sigh. Well here's a fic to celebrate episodes coming back April 9th. Originally posted on Ao3 and not Domina related, so theres that!**

One planet had turned into two, then six, and then twenty. A small squad of varied gems, none with a specific purpose, had turned into a brigade of seasoned professionals and then an army of specialists. White Diamond knew she was on the verge of something great, something that wouldn't be limited to just this galaxy cluster but that would spread as far as the stars reached.

She also knew that she was going to need help.

White Diamond did the research herself, analyzing 37 planets individually, formulating the proper compounds. She set the injector drills herself, two of them, on separate planets to ensure that they would be given the ideal conditions. And then she waited.

The first emerged 500 years early, from the nitrogen rich planet. White Diamond was thankfully in the area at the time. The moment the cracks in the injection site were reported to her she ran, rather undignified, to the area, just in time to see the rock burst out around the new diamonds form.

"You're early." White Diamond said as the dust settled. The new diamond, colored yellow with hair that stood straight and whose gem was place on her chest, blinked at the blue light the nearby star cast about the planet. She had stumbled out of her hole and fallen to her knees. White Diamond walked forward and offered her a hand to her feet, a smile, like she hadn't felt in centuries washed over her face. Yellow Diamond looked up at her, her eyes still focusing.

"I..." Her voice trailed off, she looked at the area around her. Several of the kindergarten technicians were looking on in awe, after all it wasn't everyday a new diamond was created. The new gems eyes focused and she took White Diamonds hand, pulling herself to her feet. "I was ready." She said, her eyes were determined. White Diamond nodded.

"Excellent. We have a lot of work to do."

Yellow Diamond was headstrong and intelligent. Willing to take on any task, from leading gems to overseeing research, she threw herself in head first to anything White Diamond put in front of her. She was indispensable, White could have never hoped for anything better.

The second Diamond was ready on time. White and Yellow awaited her emergence from a site full of nickel deposits.

Blue Diamond emerged more gracefully than Yellow had, She did not stumble out of her hole but simply stepped into the light, dazed, confused. She looked resplendent in her first form, Something that not even white had managed to accomplish, her blue hair was almost black and her gown trailed behind her. The gems around them saluted and bowed. Yellow frowned.

"We've been waiting for you." She said,almost accusingly. White pursed her lips.

"She took her time Yellow, and I'm sure she was worth the wait." White turned to address the new diamond, inclining herself slightly. "Welcome Blue Diamond," the other diamond smiled softly, something rare between Yellow and White.

"Thank you," She said, then glanced at the surrounding gems and frowned. "They have their purpose. What is ours?" White smirked in amusement, such a simple question, though one she had asked herself so many times in the past.

"We are diamonds, we lead by whatever means necessary."

Blue Diamond brought a fierceness to their operation, to their _empire_. She spoke with the beings they came across, negotiating and dealing in ruthless ways the other two could never have imagined. And internally she push for art and culture that made their collection of planets blossom and shine brighter than the stars around them.

And so they carried on like that for centuries, growing their empire. The work was no longer all on whites shoulders and the planets under each of their controls were flourishing. And when a planet came into her eyes that was capable of producing another diamond White jumped at the chance. She set the injector herself. And waited.

A ship was commissioned, and a palanquin on Blue's insistence. But the new diamond didn't emerge. This happened sometimes with lesser gems, something went wrong in the formation process and sometimes they emerged too late. Sometimes they didn't emerge at all. White kept her emotions at bay but she could see the cracks of worry breaking through in the other two, they didn't have as much experience with trial and error.

She was a quadrant out when it finally. From what she heard from the technicians nearby, the rock exploded around the new diamond without warning. Blue arrived first, followed shortly by Yellow who met White at the entrance to her ship.

"What is it?" White asked, she didn't stop to talk, just continued walking towards the area's base.

"This new Diamond, Pink, she-"

"Pink? Fascinating, the carbon lattice must have been compressed." White mused. Something that was worth further study.

"Yes, well she's..." Yellow trailed off, which was unusual, Yellow didn't often think on her words.

"She's what?" White paused at the door. Yellow looked concerned but that really could mean anything.

"She's.. Well she's overcooked." White rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. Anymore scintillating pieces of information you'd like to share?" She asked. Yellow went orange in embarrassment.

"She's small, quartz sized." She snapped. White raised an eyebrow and entered the base. Blue sat in the center of the room, skirts arranged gracefully around her. In Front of her was a pink gem, she bounced excitedly as she talked, and oh did she talk. Blue glanced up at her startled.

"Oh White!" She said, a delighted expression on her face. White could feel happiness rolling off of Blue, threatening to pull her mouth into a grin. "You've made it. Pink's been so excited to meet you!" The young diamond turned and looked up at White, practically with stars in her eyes. White crouched, closer to her level but still towering above her. The younger diamond took a step back.

"Good to finally meet you Pink" White said.

"Hi White!" Pink diamond said. "Blue said you didn't know what I was for yet, have you figured it out?" White shot Blue a disapproving look and her fellow diamond looked suitably embarrassed. True she didn't have anything specific in mind. But she was still a diamond, they had a purpose.

"Of course I have." White said evenly. "You're a diamond pink, like the rest of us. And you will lead like we do." In the young diamonds eyes eyes she saw Yellow's determination, Blue's hidden ruthlessness and another quality, a reflection of her own ambition. This gem would go far, would take them farther than White could dare to hope, she could feel it. "Now come on. We've got a lot of work to do"

 **Let me know what you thought! even just an 'I liked it' is perfectly fine! I'll appreciate it so much!**


End file.
